Why I Fight
by SavedByGrace82514
Summary: Trudy's reaction and determination to Quaritch going to destroy Hometree. Summary sucks. Please R&R!


Why I Fight (Trudy Chacon)  
I was sitting in the crew lounge when the orders came. Quaritch was  
rolling the gun ships on Hometree. He was going all out. There was  
going to be no stopping him. The orders said to be in the air at 1600  
hours. It was now 1530. I had little time. Jake and Grace had to know.  
Otherwise the Omaticaya would never have any warning. They would be  
slaughtered. And Quaritch wouldn't give a damn.  
I started toward the hanger but reversed my course after I heard the  
science lab was being shut down. I ran down the corridor and into the  
science lab out. By the time I reached the lab I was out of breath.  
Jake, Grace, and Norm were sitting around a small table talking.  
" And you're justified in taking it," Jake had just finished saying.  
" Quaritch is rollin' the gun ships," I said panting for air. " He's  
gonna hit Hometree."  
" My God," Grace said as she ran past me. Jake was wheeling after her.  
Both of them were going to see Selfridge.  
I turned and looked at Norm who was in total shock.  
" He's gonna hit Hometree?" Norm asked shakily.  
" Yeah. He's taking it to the ground." I said calmly.  
" All this just for money," Norm said shaking his head. " They are  
willing to wipe out an entire clan just for the sake of money."  
" Norm," I said, looking into his eyes, "I'm going to tell you a  
story that pains me. When I was in the Marines, I was shot down over  
Venezuela. It hurt like hell but I survived. My ship took most of the  
damage. I came out of it with a broken leg and a concussion. The  
concussion, I could deal with. The leg, on the other hand, I couldn't.  
The bone was pressing against my skin. If I moved it would have broken  
through. Now, mind you, this is all in enemy territory. All I had was  
a combat knife and a pistol. Not a very good combination. Anyway,  
luckily the search team found me the next morning. But as I was lying  
there, I promised myself that I would always respect life if I got out  
of this. And I got out of that. And now, seeing Quaritch ready to kill  
the Na'vi, I want to stop him, but I don't want to die. What do I do,  
Norm?"  
Norm thought for a moment before he answered.  
" Trudy," He said," What do you fight for? Why do you go when they  
call you?"  
" I guess I fight for myself," I said. "I never thought about it  
much. I follow orders. That's who I am. Now that I really think about  
it, I can find a couple of reasons of why I fight. I fight for all the  
friends I've lost. In fighting, I keep their memory alive. Another  
thing is I fight for the preservation of life. And I know that doesn't  
make sense so let me explain. If a war rages on for more than a month,  
let's say, many more people are going to die whereas if a war is ended  
fast many more lives are going to be saved. And lastly I fight for my  
God. When you almost die, you realize some intelligent being and all  
protector has to be watching over you. And with him watching you, I  
believe he deserves a small amount of prayer and praise. That's why I  
fight. To save life."  
" Then save them," Norm said. "Don't fire on them. Make a convincing  
charade. No one will know the difference. Trust me, when this turns  
into a fight, which it will, we want to be with the Na'vi. They have a  
whole planet, whereas the RDA only has this base. And Trudy," he said  
as she turned to go, " Whatever you choose, I'll always love you."  
" Norm," I said walking over to him. "I love you. Nothing will ever  
change that."  
I kissed him on the mouth then ran to my awaiting Samson. As the  
Samson lifted off of the tarmac, I felt a feeling of peace within me.  
I was not going to kill anything. How could I? In my book the Na'vi  
were made by the same God that had made me and redeemed me. That made  
the Na'vi almost family and I would not kill family. With that  
resolve tucked deep inside my heart, I flew in formation, waiting to  
strike at the company that employed me. Watching and waiting for my  
chance. My chance at revenge. 


End file.
